Frio
by Noni N
Summary: Hace mucho frío. Suelo verte a lo lejos. ¿Como es posible que siempre estés tan cerca y a la vez tan inalcanzable? Demashita PPGZ! no me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

**O**ctubre.

En estos meses comienza a hacer frío. Las ojas están coloreadas de tonos ocres y bailan en el frío viento, huele a pasto y tierra mojada.  
>En estos meses en que los pocos rayos de sol se reflejan en tus ojos causando un hermoso brillo blanco.<p>

Suelo llegar antes a la escuela e ir a la biblioteca, ahí es mas cálido pero no tanto como cuando te veo de camino a ahí. Tu piel se ve suave, tus ojos con ese peculiar color y brillo, pero no me atrevo a mirar mas por temor a que me mires.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan y siento calor en el rostro, llego a la biblioteca aun con el fresco recuerdo de esa mirada tuya, de esos ojos, esos ojos rojos. Rojos como la sangre.

Entre cada clase hay cuatro minutos.  
>Entre cada clase te veo.<br>Tengo mucho frío, te veo y sonríes. Un calor me invade, después te alejas y me dejas.

Aquí.

Sola.

Muriendo lentamente de frío.

Sin saber siquiera que estoy ahí.

_Gracias por leer. espero que aya sido de su agrado. este no sera el ultimo que escriba, después de todo ella apenas lo vio._


	2. Chapter 2

Noviembre.

Aveces hace tanto viento que los arboles bailan mas alegremente.

Ha pasado un mes desde la primera vez que te vi, an cambiado mis clases, ahora comparto artes contigo, es una tortura. Tan cerca y a la vez siempre tan lejos.

Siempre que llego al salón comienzo a pensar cual seria un buen tema de platica, me siento en mi silla, la cual que esta a tu lado en la misma mesa. Pero me quedo pensando entonces la campana suena y te marchas.

Salgo caminando y llego a la cafetería. Tengo dos amigas, no necesito mas, ellas me están esperando en la entrada de la cafetería.

Aun hace frío y hace mas cuando te veo hablando con ella, tu sonríes mucho. Supongo que es estar enamorado y _"ser correspondido"._


	3. Chapter 3

**D**iciembre.

Regresamos de las vacaciones por acción de gracias y nos queda una semana y media de clases antes de las vacaciones navideñas.

-¡Momo!- escucho el grito de mi amiga Miyako así que giro para verle. Se ve muy animada, se lo atribuyo a que el festival del fundador del instituto es mañana.

-Momo, mañana es el festival, ¿que usaras?, si aun no sabes no te preocupes que yo te escojo algo, por tu cumpleaños adelantado- Comienza a decir lo fabuloso y emocionante del día de mañana pero ya deje de prestar atención, ahora miro otra cosa, o mejor dicho a otra persona. Tras Miyako esta "el"... con ella, ambos están algo lejos así que no escucho de que hablan, ella lo va a abrazar pero el a rechazado el abrazo, pareciese que ella llora. Un momento, ¿el rechazo el abrazo?.

-Escuche que iban a terminar, al parecer Julie beso a Marcus- Dijo Miyako que ya se encontraba a mi lado mirando aquella escena.

Algo sorprendida mire a Miyako y esta continuo hablando. -Bueno pero eso no nos incumbe, mejor vayámonos a buscar a Kaoru para irnos- Miyako se comenzó a alejarse lentamente. Yo apreté el libro que tenia entre mis brazos contra mi pecho, vi como Julie se alejaba de el corriendo. Brick se veía algo diferente, sus ojos rojos no tenían ese brillo que me dejaba sin aliento, ahora lucen algo opacos, entonces gira su rostro en mi dirección, me mira, me quedo estática aguantando la respiración y nerviosa, suspira y comienzo a alejarme nerviosa y ansiosa.

Por la mañana el sol rompe un poco aquellas nubes grises que cubren el cielo, aunque sea solo por unos minutos en las nubes vez la marca del filo dorad de sus rayos.

Hoy es el festival, debido a eso hoy no hay clases, Miyako y Kaoru vendrán en una hora a mi casa, al parecer Miyako diseño los tres vestidos desde septiembre. No me sorprende, a ella siempre le a gustado diseñar nuestros vestidos y ropa para algún evento o solo por diversión.

-Momo tus amigas llegaron-. Mi madre avisa y poco después las dos ya están en mi habitación.

-Hola chicas- digo mientras me siento en la silla del escritorio.

-Hola momo- dicen ambas, una mas animada que la otra.

-Tengo los vestidos perfectos, ademas de que los hice con amor y se que les gustaran, o amenos eso espero pues me e esforzado mucho- decía Miyako.

-Chantajista- me susurro Kaoru y yo solo reí un poco.

Después de unas cuantas horas estábamos las tres listas y a tiempo. Eran las ocho de la noche y el festival ya estaban comenzando.

Miyako llevaba su cabello en un moño con un pequeño broche beige, su vestido era beige, la parte del pecho y abdomen algo ajustada y terminaba con la falda que le llegaba dos dedos sobre la rodilla cual era algo amplia, las mangas largas eran algo traslucidas y también algo ajustadas hasta la muñeca. Ella se veía muy hermosa en ese vestido.

Kaoru llevaba un vestido negro, la parte de arriba ajustada y completamente negra, la falda era algo suelta y le llegaba a la rodilla, la espalda tenia una tela traslucida. Su cabello lo había dejado suelto, este le marcaba el rostro y caía como cascada un poco mas abajo de sus pechos. Se veía muy hermosa aunque ella dijera lo contrario.

Y al final mi vestido, debo admitir que es muy hermoso, de un color vino; la parte de arriba era pegada y la espalda tenia una parte descubierta, no tenia mangas, la falda me llegaba a las rodillas y donde comenzaba había una flor negra y unas mas pequeñas que se esparcían alrededor de esta. Iba peinada con una trenza y pequeños broches negros esparcidos en ella.

Me veía linda.  
>Por primera vez que recuerde me sentía hermosa.<p>

-Wow... chicas, se ven tan hermosas- dijo mi madre entrando en mi habitación.

-Gracias-

Salimos de mi casa y llegamos al instituto Furukawa, los demás alumnos entraban a la cafetería, ahí esta el baile y en los salones vecinos hay puestos de comida y algunos juegos.

Al entrar Kaoru se escuso y fue a jugar un poco, Miyako y yo entramos a la cafetería, las luces de colores hacían que fuera difícil ver los rostros de las personas, un chico rubio se acerco a Miyako y la invito a bailar.

-Anda ve a divertirte, iré a ver los puestos- dije animándola a ir a bailar y el chico me lo agradeció con la mirada a lo que yo solo sonreí un poco.

-Bien, Momo diviértete también- y después ella se fue a la pista de baile y yo salí,y decidí caminar por los arboles de cerezo que estaban algo abandonados desde que habían echo un nuevo lugar para descansar y comer.

-¿Que haces por aquí sola?- me di la vuelta algo asustada, no creí que alguien mas estuviese ahí, pero me equivocaba al girar me encontré con unos ojos rojos.

-Etto... yo solo caminaba- dije albo bajo, el estaba sentado en una banca de ahí, se levanto y se acerco.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí?-

-Si, es relajante ademas de que se ven hermosos- dije dando un paso atrás, soy una cobarde y le temo a la cercanía, lo admito.

-Tienes razón- se acerco y me miro por cortos segundos.- se lo que viste- dijo después de unos segundos que parecían eternidades.

-Yo-yo... lo siento-

-¿Porque te disculpas?, soy yo quien debería hacerlo por hacer escenas en publico- dijo sonriendo un poco, aunque en realidad parecía que le dolía sonreír.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte mirándolo un poco sonrojada.

-¿Sinceramente- asentí. -No, nunca creí que ella aria algo asi, ¿sabes? me siento torpe, pero, ¿que se le puede hacer? no era la indicada supongo-

si tan solo supieras que yo puedo ser lo que me pidas ser, que jamas te dejare, que tu confianza no engañare...

Asentí.-Supongo que es así- dije al final.

-Lo siento, de seguro y te sientes incomoda, yo hablando de esto y tu, lo siento- dijo, se veía adorable disculpándose.

-No te preocupes aveces se necesita hablar- dije sentándome en el banco y el me siguió igual sentándose.

-Bueno, entonces gracias por escuchar.-

-Cuando quieras.- dije y le mire, sus ojos rojos se volvían a tener aquel brillo.

-Se que te e visto en muchos lados pero no se en donde- dijo y me sonroje al recibir aquella mirada tan penetrante analizando mi rostro.

-Ta-tal vez en arte, tengo esa clase contigo, soy la que se sienta a tu lado, con lentes y eso- el negó levemente.

-No, recuerdo haberte visto mucho antes, en algún lugar-

Y de repente como un golpe recordé que esos ojos lo había visto en otro lugar, hace muchos años, cuando tenia 6 para ser exactos...

_"-Momo, eres linda-dijo un niño pelirrojo empujando a una joven de orbes rosas en el columpio._

_-Ca-calla brick, eso no se dice así como así- regaño la pelirroja algo sonrojada._

_-Pero lo eres y yo me encargare de decírtelo a diario, Cuando crezcamos seras mi novia- dijo el niño orgulloso._

_-¡Baka!- dijo la joven saltando fuera del columpio._

_-¿Que momo, no quieres?- dijo el niño tomando las manos de la pequeña de orbes rosas._

_-S-si, pero cuando seamos grandes- _

_-Lo prometo-_

_-Lo prometo- dijo momo y beso la mejilla ya algo sonrojada del niño."_

-T-tu, imbesil- dije levantándome algo molesta de la banca. -te fuiste ese verano y se te ocurre regresar 10 años después, ¿y no decirme quien eras?, ¡baka!- Brick tomo mis manos y me sentó de nuevo.

-No es mi culpa que no recordaras.- dijo, su rostro se veía algo triste y a la vez feliz.- Momo, no cambias, ¿he?, igual de dramática que antes- dijo y me sonroje un poco.- Y ya es hora de cumplir la promesa mocosa.  
>Estaba sonrojada, avergonzada y sorprendida. no creí que el niño que fue mi primer amor después de 10 años regresaría.<p>

-Momo, ¿quieres?-

-S-si- dije. Sentí como me abrazo de la cintura y fue acercando su rostro, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por sus labios.

La calidez embriaga.  
>Lo aprendí al estar cerca de ti.<br>El frió desapareció.  
>El hielo se derritió y ahora hay calor.<p> 


End file.
